New beginnings and broken feelings
by DarkInuyasha'sQueen
Summary: Hiei plays a very mean joke on Suichii and Youko. Can they recover? Pairings and warnings may come later.


The Pain melts away

DarkDemonInuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters involved in this story. If I did then they would all be gay and happy. Besides there would be a lot more angst in the show as it aired. By the way I don't own the show either.

Youko: Hi there I just wanted to tell you that I would be here to!

DarkDemonInuyasha: Hi there Youko I was wondering when you were going to show up you were suppose to be here last week to help me write this story!

Youko: So shoot me! Hiei and I were busy!

You never know just how much someone loves you till you loose them. Trust me I know. I have had so many people leave me it isn't funny. But then I found the person I wanted to stay with my whole life and they turned out to be involved with someone else. I thought that if I said something that he would change his mind but he didn't he just replied with a curt "I'm sorry I don't look at you like that. You are my friend and always will be". That was the last day that I decided to be what everyone wanted me to be and started to be me. Let me tell you my story. My name is Suuichi Minamino.

I never thought that Hiei was cold hearted. I was always the one that stuck up for him. I was happy when he asked me to the party that Yomi was holding after the tournament. So naturally I accepted his invitation. I wish I hadn't now.

"Of course I'll go with you Hiei! I wouldn't want you to be bored to death."

"Baka." If he only knew how much it hurt when he called me that. His ruby eyes were sparkling unnaturally for him. Though I hadn't thought anything of it Hiei was always finding something to be happy about every now and then.

"So when is it?"

"Tonight. So be ready and at the portal by seven." He grumbled before taking off. Tonight? How did he expect me to be ready on such short notice! He didn't even tell me if it was formal or not!

Hiei doesn't go to formal gatherings and besides Yomi isn't the type to throw a formal gathering. Youko supplied helpfully.

"Thanks Youko." Getting dressed I gave myself a once over. Even at top speed it would take me an hour and a half to get there. Looking at the clock I yelped. It was already 5:15! Grabbing my shoes I headed out the door and laughed as I put them on while running. Almost immediately I ran into Yusuke.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Kurama?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Hiei so do excuse me but I'm late." I replied in a rush before taking off again. How did I let time sneak up on me like that? Running as fast as I could I managed to get to the portal twelve minutes early. Catching my breathe I smiled as I waited for my little flame demon. As my feet grew tired I stared as Hiei didn't show up. Glancing down at my watch I grew annoyed at seeing it was already 7:30 and still my little flame was not there. Growing worried I stared as the portal began to close like it usually did around 8 o'clock. Sitting on the ground I stared as it finally dawned on me that Hiei had just stood me up! Getting up I began a slow trudge back home. I didn't feel like running and besides I needed to think. Running it was about an hour and half from my house to the portal, however walking the distance was another thing. Walking at the pace I was moving it would take me at least all night to get home. Walking as slow as I could I ignored the comments that were thrown my way by the drunks and the prostitutes that were on the road. I also ignored the comments made to me by the demon in my mind. As I made it to the entrance to the city I let a little whimper escape my lips. Why would Hiei do that to me?

Making it back to my house at dawn I growled to see the little demon waiting at my door.

"Where were you last night?" I nearly yelled.

"I got a little tied up. I didn't mean to loose track of time either." He nearly yelled back. Turning my head away I let the exhaustion take over.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed Hiei." I whispered walking into the house and locking the door behind me. It wasn't until I got to my bed that I realized that I was sopping wet and cold. Walking into my bathroom I peeled the wet clothes off of me and drew a hot bath. Sinking into the tub I sighed as I felt the heat of the water warm me up. Closing my eyes I began to fall asleep.

"Suuichi get up! Time for school!" My mother yelled. Opening my eyes I growled.

"I'm already up mother!"

"Okay then! I'll start breakfast." She called in and then walked off. I didn't want to go but I didn't want to upset mother so I quickly drained the tub and took a hot shower instead. Climbing out I dried off and walked into my bedroom to get dressed. I didn't get two feet before I noticed something was on my bed. I walked over and picked up the small envelope. Pulling the paper out I nearly broke into tears.

Kitsune,

Sorry if you thought that I was going to be there last night.

April fools,

Hiei

April fools? He thought that was a joke? Slumping on the bed I realized how tired I really was from my walk home in the rain. Laying down on the bed I closed my eyes to stop the tears and passed out.

I woke up in the hospital three weeks later. My mother was standing over the bed and so was Yusuke. Shifting I whined a little as my body protested the movement.

"Mother? What happened? How did I get here?" I whispered.

"You passed out Kurama. Three weeks ago. You had a high fever and when your mom couldn't wake you up she called for an ambulance. You've been here ever since in a fever induced coma." Yusuke replied as my mother broke into hysterics at her "baby being alive". Looking around I noticed that someone was missing.

"Has Hiei been by?" I whispered quietly already knowing the answer.

"No. I told him but he hasn't stopped by yet. What the hell were you doing in that storm a couple weeks ago? Walking of all things back into the city?" he yelled at me. Wincing I just looked up at him and my mom.

"Just some kid in my class' idea of a joke that's all. It was April fool's Day after all they thought that they were being clever and that I wouldn't get back to the city before class started. I was the one who got the last laugh out that joke though. I went over to their house before I got home to say hi and woke him up at 3:30 in the morning. I thought that was funny." I said with a fake smile on my face. I didn't want them to know that Hiei had been the reason that I had gotten sick. After they left on the doctor's instance and I got a once over I laid down and fell asleep. I woke up to feeling someone staring at me.

"Baka Kitsune, you weren't supposed to get sick." Hiei the last person that I wanted to see at the moment.

"Well you shouldn't have played that joke on me you know that was the reason that I got sick. Why did you do that to me anyway?"

"I thought it was funny. I mean honestly for the first time in history someone stood up to the famous Youko Kurama. I will never stop laughing." He said leaving the room. So that's how you think of me Hiei, I'm nothing more than Youko Kurama. You can't see me only him.

Youko do me a favor would you?

What?

When we merge make sure that I am the one that doesn't make it. It doesn't matter to me anyway. All Hiei can see is you.

DarkDemonInuyasha: Well what do you think?

Youko: You're mean to me and my vessel! I don't like you anymore! I'm leaving!

DarkDemonInuyasha: Great now I have to find someone else to help me write the story! Any Bishies out there who want to help me write the story I'm holding auditions in my bed tonight. So any bishies may come. I would also like to invite the readers to vote on their most favorite Bishie to help me write the story! Ja Ne!


End file.
